My White Knight
by Filodea
Summary: What happened after Harold and Marian won over the townspeople in River City? Here is one possible scenario.
1. My White Knight

Characters are the property of Meredith Willson and his estate. I always wondered what happened after that summer. Here is my version.

Chapter One: My White Knight

"Mom, can I go down to the station to see Uncle Winthrop?"

"May I…"

"May I go to the station to see Uncle Winthrop?"

"Yes, you may. Here, take this bread with you to give him." Marian kissed her 8-year old son on the cheek, which he tried to duck, and handed him a loaf of freshly baked bread.

As the screen door slammed on the old house, it reminded her of all the times Winthrop had gone through the door in exactly the same way. How time had flown! Winthrop was a grown-up young man of nineteen, with a job as the telegraph operator for the railroad. It didn't require him to talk much, which was okay with him.

The screen door opened a few minutes later. It wasn't Sean, back again. It was his father. Marian's heart gave the usual skip as he came into the house. Even now, eleven years later, her heart still gave a jump when she first saw him after he'd been away.

"Madame Librarian!"

Marian always laughed when he called her that. It seemed so incongruous with what she was doing now.

"Gregory! I'm so glad you're back!" Marian hurried over to where he stood just inside the door. Gregory dropped his suitcase, and pulled her into a big hug. He bent his head and kissed her very thoroughly. After a satisfactory interlude, he released her enough to breathe.

"Where is the kid?"

"He went down to bother Winthrop. I made bread today, so I sent a loaf with him. I don't know how much Winthrop is actually going to get."

"Sean loves homemade bread as much as I do. I reckon Winthrop might get half."

As they talked, they walked down the hall to their bedroom. Gregory placed his suitcase, which he had picked up from the living room, on the bed. He opened it, then told Marian, "Close your eyes."

Marian obediently closed her eyes. She knew Gregory enjoyed bringing her little things from his travels. She held out her hands, and Gregory placed something in them, which felt like a sack. It was also a little heavy. She opened her eyes, and saw a canvas bag. Opening it, she found two oranges.

"Oranges! How did you get them? That's right, you went to California on this trip didn't you?"

Gregory sat down on the side of the bed, and pulled Marian down on his knee. She continued to play with the oranges as they talked.

"Yeah. They're automobile crazy out there. It's one of the best money trips I have."

"How many did you sell?"

"I took orders for a dozen."

"A dozen! That's a lot of money!"

"Sure is. I think you and I and the kid can afford a little vacation."

"Where would we go?"

"I think I would like to show you two Chicago."

"Chicago! Isn't that a little unsafe right now?"

"If you're careful, it isn't bad. I go up there every couple of months you know."

"I know, and I always worry about you when you're there. You see such worrisome things in the newspaper."

"I wouldn't believe everything in the newspapers. Sometimes they exaggerate in order to sell more papers."

"I suppose."

"Marian, I am an expert on the tactics people use to sell things. Exaggeration is one of them."

"Mmmm." Marian hated it when Gregory referred to his past as a flim-flam man. His life as Harold Hill was behind him. She wanted it to stay there. Now, he was Gregory Scott, a traveling salesman for one of the big automobile companies. He went mainly up and down the Midwest, but occasionally he would go to one coast or the other. This had been one of those trips.

Changing the subject, she asked, "Are you hungry? I think there's something left from lunch."

"Now that you mention it, I am. I have been longing for home-cooked food for the last week. Lead me to it!"

Marian and Gregory went back down the hall, and into the kitchen. There, the rocker sat that Mrs. Peroo always rocked in as she knitted or shelled peas. As always, Marian's heart sank a little. She still missed her mother, although she knew her mother was enjoying her time with her family in Ireland. The trip was the result of another one of Gregory's better sales months.

"How has business been at the library? Is your new assistant doing okay?"

"Amaryllis is doing fine. She's learning the new system very quickly. It won't be long before I can turn the library over to her. Her parents are glad of the extra money, since her dad got hurt on farm. It's hard, because they have to hire help now." Marian placed the oranges on the counter, and got out the leftovers from lunch. She made Gregory a huge sandwich as they talked.

"How is James doing?"

"He's okay, but it's going to be long time before he's back to normal. He almost lost his leg."

"How are Winthrop and Amaryllis doing?"

"Well, the injury has put the wedding on hold. Amaryllis feels she is needed at home right now, and Winthrop is willing to wait." Marian placed the sandwich in front of her husband, and there was quiet for a little while as he ate. After a little while he spoke up again. He'd been gone two months, and wanted to catch up on the news.

"How are Tommy and Zaneeta doing?"

"Zaneeta's pregnant!"

"What!"

"You heard me. Mayor Shinn is in a dither. He wants to be able to continue to criticize Tommy, but if he's going to be a grandfather, he wants to be able to see the grandchild, and Zaneeta told him if he doesn't stop criticizing Tommy, she won't let him see the baby when it's born."

"I didn't realize Zaneeta had that much backbone."

"I did. Do you remember how she started standing up to him That Summer?" Marian always referred to the summer Gregory first came to River City as That Summer.

"'It's Capulets like you that make blood in the marketplace.'"

"Exactly. She had to have a lot of nerve to talk her dad into letting her marry Tommy."

"I guess so." There was another quiet interlude as Gregory dug into the potato salad she put on the plate with the sandwich.

"When is your mother going to be back?"

"The end of the month."

"Good. That means we can take our vacation before Sean goes back to school."

"Are you going to help me with the band this year?" Marian had taken over as the school music teacher when Mr. Jenkins had retired.

"Marian, that really makes me uncomfortable. It stirs up some memories I would rather keep buried."

"I know, but you do so well with it. The kids there now don't remember what happened, and the older ones aren't in the band. They're busy helping their parents, or they are parents like Tommy."

"I remember. And so do most of the parents. I prefer to lay low when I'm in town."

"I know that, but I think it's time we finally put That Summer behind us. It's been over ten years. You are now an upstanding member of this city, and a good breadwinner. I was able to stop taking so many private students before I ever got the job at the school. Soon, I'll be able to quit the library, and just focus on teaching music. You are reformed, my love, and I want you to stop cowering. You don't owe anyone any more excuses."

Gregory came over to where she was sitting, peeling one of the oranges he had brought her. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. "You are my champion. You always have been. Where would I be without you?"

The screen door slammed, ending the conversation. Sean came in the kitchen, saw his dad, and flew across the room. Gregory bent over and scooped him up and gave him a big hug.

"Dad! I missed you! What did you bring me?"

"Typically greedy. What makes you think I brought you anything?"

"Cause you always do." Sean's logic was unassailable.

"Well, I brought your mother some oranges. What do you think I should have brought you?"

"California! Did you bring me something from there?"

"How about some sand, direct from the beach in Santa Monica?"

"Wow! Real sand?"

"Would I bring you fake sand?" Gregory feigned hurt.

"Well, it just seems so far away."

"It is, but I would go even further to bring you back some sand."

"Can I see it?"

"Come with me down the hall, and I will personally put it in your hands."

As the two went toward the parent's room, Marian put down the sections of the orange. Staring at her hands, she acknowledged to herself that there were still some people in town who held That Summer against Gregory. Even though he came through with everything, in a way, it wasn't what they had expected. Even Marcellus had tried to keep away from Gregory at first. He had seemed a little ashamed that Gregory had drawn him into a scheme to defraud the people of the town Marcellus lived in. They had been his friends. Ethel was just as friendly as ever, but when Marian invited the couple for dinner, they seemed reluctant to come over unless Gregory was out of town. The last couple of years, it looked as if Marcellus and Gregory were becoming close again. After all, they had shared a past they were reluctant to share with anybody else, even Ethel or Marian. However, there was a slight cloud still, even though Marian tried to deny it.

Maybe they should have moved when they first got married, the way Gregory had wanted. But, money had still been tight. Gregory had been trying to figure out what he could do for a legitimate living. Marian couldn't support them and her mother and Winthrop too. Two households would have been too much. Her mother's house had been big enough.

Now, Gregory was doing very well at his job. Her mother had Winthrop to support her now. When he and Amaryllis got married, Marian and Gregory were going to get their own home, and Winthrop and Amaryllis would move in with Mrs. Peroo. The house would be his eventually. Marian was looking at houses on the same side of town, but now she wondered if they shouldn't move a couple of towns over, where it would be easier for Gregory.

When Gregory and Sean came back down the hall, Marian was finishing her orange. Sean proudly showed her a little bottle full of sand.

"Direct from California! Look at that, Mom! Can you imagine a whole big block covered with it! I would love to see that. Wow. I need to go show Uncle Winthrop." Sean was out the door again.

Gregory sat down at the table again. "I wish I could bottle that energy. I would really be rich."

"I know. Sometimes I get worn out just watching him. Gregory, could we talk about something?"

"Certainly, Miss Marian."

"You know I'm not a miss anymore. You should at least call me Mrs. Marian."

"It doesn't sound right that way. Anyway, you wanted to talk."

"Mama and I had been discussing what to do when Winthrop and Amaryllis get married. You and I have talked about getting a house of our own. What better time than when my brother marries? He and his new wife could move in here to take care of Mama, and you and I could get our own home, where we would have plenty of room for us and Sean."

"That sounds reasonable. I had been thinking along similar lines. There is something else, I think, on your mind."

"Because of our earlier talk, I was wondering if you would feel more comfortable if we moved to another town nearby, instead of staying in River City."

"There is something else. I had a meeting with my bosses in Detroit a few months ago, before I went on this last sales trip. They are going to start a new way of selling. They are going to put the cars in one place, and the people will come to look at them and buy them. It would keep the salesmen in one place. The first one is going to be in Detroit, and they want me to be in charge. We would have to move to Detroit."

"I don't know if I want to move that far! I was thinking just a couple of towns, where we could still come visit easily."

"Marian, this is a big step up for me. I would still be selling, but I would also get a share of what the salesmen under me sell. It would be some responsibility. It would be a way to really prove myself, prove that I am the good person you have believed I am for the last eleven years. I want to be able to provide better for you and Sean. I would like to maybe have another child if we can. I have a lot to make up for, and I know it, even if you don't. This is one way of doing that."

"Gregory, I've never asked about what went on before we met. Charlie Cowell tried to tell me some things, but I never really believed him. I don't know where you were born or grew up, or if your parents are still alive. That hasn't been important to me. But I do know what you are now. You don't need to make up for anything as far as I'm concerned."

"I know. I've always been grateful that you didn't ask questions. I'm not quite ready to tell you about my childhood. It wasn't pretty. But, soon, I think I will be able to. Now, isn't it about time Winthrop got home?"

Marian gasped. "Yes, and I haven't even started supper yet!"

"Tell you what. Why don't you put some sandwiches together, and we'll go have a picnic over at Madison Park?"

Marian was easily persuaded. When Winthrop and Sean came in the door together, Marian had a picnic basket almost packed. Both young men were enthusiastic about the idea.

Later that night, when they were in bed together, Marian welcomed Gregory home more thoroughly.

Afterwards, they were lying cuddled together. Gregory took a deep breath.

"Marian, are you awake?"

"Yes. I'm just laying here, enjoying having you next to me."

"I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was little, younger than Sean. There was no one else to take care of me. I ended up in an orphanage."

Marian was wide-awake now. She cuddled a little closer.

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was. I cried myself to sleep each night for a long time. They weren't bad at the orphanage, but there were too many kids and not enough help. Everyone had to help keep the place going. The children were sent out to work as soon as they were old enough."

"What did you do?"

"Oddly enough, I was sent to work in a factory. I helped the people maintain the equipment. I guess that's where I got my love for machinery." Gregory could fix things people thought were hopeless. He also loved cars.

"How long were you there?"

" I left when I was 16. People started telling me how handsome I was, and that I should be on the stage. It went to my head, I guess. I went to New York, but I couldn't get in anywhere. I fell in with some petty thieves, and they started teaching me their trade. I had a way with words, and with my looks, well, people believed me. I went from there. Eventually, I ended up here."

"Gregory, where was the orphanage?"

There was a long silence. "I grew up in Chicago."

"Is that why you want to take us there?"

"Maybe. I think I want to show you where I grew up."

"Gregory, I am very honored that you are sharing your past with me. I love you very much. Your past is just that, past. Sean and I are your present and future. What you show me or don't won't change that."

"I know. Maybe that's why I feel I can finally tell you. I know you won't leave me. I can sleep now."

Marian took a long time to fall asleep. Sketchy as it was, what Gregory had shared with her explained a lot of things she had wondered about, secretly. She wasn't sure she was ready to explore more of his past than he had just told her. They would talk again before they went to Chicago.


	2. Not a Lancelot

Property of Meredith Willson's estate. I'm just playing.

Chapter Two: Not A Lancelot

Marian was getting increasingly frustrated. Every time she tried to talk to Gregory about what he had shared the night he returned from California, he changed the subject. She knew he regretted opening up that much, even to her.

On the other hand, he still planned to take her and Sean on vacation to Chicago, as soon as her mother got back from her vacation. It seemed that he didn't want to talk about his childhood, he wanted to show her.

Every week, Gregory would take the train and go to Detroit for a few days. She knew he was meeting with the company managers about the plans for the "car dealership", as Gregory called it. She still wasn't keen on moving to Detroit, but she knew Gregory was looking around in the areas just outside of Detroit for a nice house for the three of them. She wanted grass and trees around her, not cement and asphalt.

She was also aware that he was planning a big party over at Madison Picnic Park for just before they left. She didn't know what that was all about either. Overall, she was tired of not knowing for sure what was going on in areas that affected her.

The only thing Marian did know was that Amaryllis was getting very knowledgeable about the library, and when she did leave, it would be in good hands. They had told Winthrop and his fiancée about the plan to move to Detroit. They had been upset about the idea of them moving that far, but Winthrop had accepted the fact that it was a step up for Gregory.

Marian knew her mother would not accept it as well. It had been the three of them for quite a while, then the four of them after she married, then five with the birth of Sean. Mrs. Peroo liked having her family around her.

Marian heard the train whistle from the junction. Gregory was due home on this train. He had sent a message to Winthrop, who had given it to her this morning. She started getting supper ready. Gregory never ate on the train home, and he was always hungry when he walked in the door.

Sean burst into the house, as usual. He didn't know how to be quiet. He had heard the whistle too.

"Is Dad on the train?"

"Yes, Sean."

"Great! Can I go meet him?"

"Yes, Sean."

"Do you know if he brought me anything?"

"No, Sean."

"Can you say something else?"

"Go wash your face, Sean."

Sean made a face at his mother, but dutifully went out to the pump to wash the dirt off his face and hands. After he was a little cleaner, he shouted through the screen door at his mother, "I'm going to meet the train now!", and left.

Marian just smiled and shook her head. He had Gregory's exuberance and outgoing personality that was for sure. If they had another child, Marian hoped for a girl, and one a little more like her.

Gregory and Sean came in a little more than half an hour later. Apparently, they had stopped at the ice cream parlor on the way home. Sean had telltale traces of chocolate around his mouth, and some had dripped on his shirt.

"Gregory! You're going to ruin his appetite for supper!"

"Madame Librarian, you cannot ruin a eight year old's appetite for food. Just watch, he will eat as much supper as he normally does."

Marian and Gregory met in the middle of the kitchen, and gave each other a hug and a kiss.

"EEWWW!" Sean's opinion of his parent's behavior was very vocal.

"If you don't like it, why don't you go upstairs and wash your face again, and get ready to eat supper." Gregory's words were mild, but the reproof was evident in his tone of voice.

"Sorry if I was disrespectful." Sean's voice was subdued.

"Apology accepted. Now why don't you do as your father said, and get ready for supper?"

After supper, Gregory and Marian sat on the front porch, in the swing they had added after they were married. It was warm, but for a change, the humidity wasn't too bad.

"So, how did your meeting go with the people in Detroit?"

"Very well. We are going to move after school starts, I believe. I know you would prefer Sean finish out school here, so I was thinking that he could stay here with your mother and Winthrop until the end of his fourth grade year, then he could join us. That will give us time to look carefully for a house. We could live in a motel for a while. I don't want us to rush finding a house. That is where I plan on us spending the rest of our lives.

"Are you having that much trouble finding something for us?" Marian was dismayed at the thought of leaving Sean behind. She knew he would be fine with Mrs. Peroo and Winthrop, but she had thought she would at least have her husband and her son with her.

"Well, I don't want to buy something, then find out you don't like it, or rush you around to find something when you get up there. Also, if we stay in a hotel, Sean would start school there, then if we find a house where I would like to be, he would have to change schools in the middle of the year."

"I think we should let Sean help make the decision. He would be the one most affected by this."

"I agree. What day exactly is your mother coming home?"

"She should be back this weekend. Her boat was supposed to dock in New York yesterday. It takes a couple of days for the train, so she might be here . . . tomorrow, actually!"

"So, tomorrow morning we'll be up bright and early to clean an already clean house." Gregory's tone was resigned.

"Gregory, you know I want everything to be just right for Mama. She hasn't been home for two months, and I don't want her to feel that she needs to start cleaning as soon as she gets home."

"I was just teasing you. I know you want everything spotless, and I agree. Your mother shouldn't have to start cleaning the minute she gets home."

Marian subsided, and laid her head on Gregory's shoulder. They rocked quietly for a minute, and listened to the crickets.

Later, Sean had been coaxed out of his tree house, and scrubbed and put to bed and been warned not to disappear tomorrow. Marian and Gregory again sat on the swing. Winthrop had come home from Amaryllis' house, and told them that Mr. Johnson was doing much better, and it appeared he would be up and about in time for the harvest. Winthrop had then disappeared upstairs to his room.

"Marian, I would like to leave on our vacation next week. Your mother will be home, and will have had a chance to share all her stories. Sean still has three weeks before school starts. If we go next week, we can have a week in Chicago, and still be back in time to get Sean's clothes and school things."

"Why is it so important for us to go to Chicago now? Chicago in the summertime is not the most wonderful place to be, so I've heard. It seems better to go to the mountains, or to California to the beach."

"Well, Chicago has a beach of sorts, on the lake. The real reason for me is that I want to tell you about my childhood, but it is hard to open up that much. I'm hoping that if I show you where I grew up, it will be easier for me to talk about it."

Marian turned to her husband, overwhelmed by his admission, and for once not caring who might be walking by, threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth. At first, Gregory was surprised by her spontaneous display of affection, but then took full advantage.

After a few minutes, he withdrew his arms from around her waist, where they had ended up, and suggested in a gruff voice, "Why don't we continue this in the house? I would prefer not to give the neighbors more of a show, and in about 20 seconds I am going to have to start removing your clothes."

Marian remembered exactly where they were. She blushed; embarrassed that she had forgotten that they were on the porch. Keeping her eyes on her hands, which were now on her lap, she murmured, "That's fine. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I enjoyed it very much. However, I would like to continue in a more private place."

Marian glanced up, and caught Gregory's grin. It definitely bore a resemblance to the one he wore when he was up to something. It showed just where Sean got it.

Gregory stood up, and held his hand out to his wife. Without hesitating, Marian took it, and allowed him to pull her up off the swing. Going inside, they went down the hall, still holding hands.

Later, as they lay in bed, Gregory asked, "Marian, do you really mind going to Chicago? I've been pretty inflexible about it, but if you are dead set against it, we can go somewhere else."

"No. Chicago is fine. I understand why you want to go there, and I'm proud of you for wanting to open up to me. I don't need it, but I'm glad you feel you finally can. As long as we go to the lake shore for a couple of days, I'll be fine."

Gregory reached over and gathered her into a hug. He kissed her, and the kiss lengthened, and became something else. Eventually, Gregory reached over and turned off the light.

"Madame Librarian, just what book did you get that out of?"

"Balzac earned his reputation."


	3. Nor An Angel With Wings

Not mine. I'm just speculating.

Chapter Three: Nor An Angel With Wings

The next morning, despite the lateness of the hour she had gone to sleep, Marian was up early enough to get breakfast for Winthrop. He went out to the Johnson's family farm to help with morning chores before he went to work since Mr. Johnson's accident.

"Mother's train comes in about 1:00 in the afternoon?"

"Uh-huh. Are you coming down to get her?"

"I think I'll have Gregory pick her up in the flivver. It will be such a treat for her." Gregory, as a car salesman, had one for his own use, but because it was so far to go for gas, he didn't drive it very often.

"She'll like that. She says it makes her feel like a queen sitting in the back seat while somebody drives her around."

Would you tell Amaryllis that I won't be in today? I have to finish cleaning house before Mama gets home, and then I'll want to visit. She can open at the regular time, but close early."

"All right. I traded with the morning guy, so I'm going in early today. That way I can be home early to visit with Mama. But, I'll run out to Amaryllis' place first. I better get going."

"Okay. See you this afternoon."

Winthrop waved at her as he went out the kitchen door to the back yard. He preferred to go out the back gate, because he didn't have to go around the block to get on the road out toward the farms.

When Gregory and Sean came downstairs an hour later, their breakfast was being kept warm in the oven, and Marian was well into her last-minute cleaning frenzy. She didn't get too excited, because she knew Mama would want to do her before-winter cleaning in the next couple of weeks. Marian did, however, want the house to be clean enough that Mrs. Peroo would accept it, and not start cleaning the next day.

"Is there anything you need Sean or me to do for you?"

"Actually, if you and Sean could check the flowerbeds and the garden for weeds, I would appreciate it. Also, could you two go get Mama in the car at about 1:00? It will be so exciting for her."

"No sooner said then done. I told Sean to stay close by, because his grandma is coming home today. He was very excited."

"So am I. This is the longest Mama's ever been away. I want to hear all about the boat trip, and visiting her family in Ireland. I wish I could have gone with her, but it would have been too hard."

"Well, you'll have your vacation starting next week. I hope you enjoy our time there."

"I know I will. Getting away as a family is something we don't do often enough." With that, Marian went back to her cleaning, and Gregory went to find Sean and check the outside to make sure it was as neat as the inside.

Later, Gregory and Sean came back inside to eat dinner. They then both cleaned up, put on their best clothes, and went to pick up Mrs. Peroo from the train depot. They left in the flivver, determined to make the woman the proudest lady in River City. They returned about half an hour later with Mrs. Peroo in the back seat, next to Winthrop.

"Mama! You look wonderful! We've missed you so much!" Marian met the car at the back of the house. She opened the door, and helped her mother out of the car.

"I missed you all too. It's so good to be home!" Mrs. Peroo embraced her daughter enthusiastically.

The two women went into the house, arm in arm. Winthrop and Sean followed, while Gregory put the car away.

"How was your family? Was it good to see them? Was Ireland as pretty as you remembered it?" Marian peppered her mother with questions. Mrs. Peroo settled herself in her favorite chair in the living room.

"Now, Marian, give me a chance. Your grandparents, God rest their souls, are gone now, as I knew. My oldest brother has the family farm. His family is all grown, as you'd expect. I didn't remember him being so OLD! Of course, he didn't remember me being this old, either!" That brought a laugh from all the others.

"It was good to see everyone, but I had no desire to stay. Eire is just as green and beautiful as ever it was, but it's not my home anymore. This is home for me, and I longed to be back here with my family." Mrs. Peroo gave a sigh of contentment.

The family then began to share back and forth about what had gone on in the last couple of months, and what Mrs. Peroo had done while she was in Ireland.

After a special supper, prepared by Marian while she and her mother continued to visit back and forth, the men went out for a walk. Marian and Mrs. Peroo sat on the front porch, Marian on the swing, and Mrs. Peroo in the chair.

"Marian, something is on your mind. I've known you these 30 and more years. What is it?"

"Mama, you know how we had talked about Gregory and I getting our own place?"

"Yes. Have you found something?"

"No. The thing is, Gregory has the possibility for a promotion, and a chance to prove to himself he is what we all know him to be, responsible and able to lead others. The problem is, it would mean moving to Detroit."

"Detroit! Darlin', that is so far away!"

"I know. I don't really want to go, although I had been thinking about moving to another town, to get away from some of those who have too long a memory. But two towns over is not in the next state."

"I hear a 'but' in your voice."

"Gregory really wants to do this. He wants the challenge. I think he's getting bored with River City, and he wants to be home more. If I don't go with him, I'm afraid he'll go by himself, and just be here on weekends. I don't think I can live like that for long."

"That is no way to keep a marriage going. I think you need to follow Ruth's example. Even if she was following her mother-in-law, and you would be following your husband, the example is valid."

"I've come to the same conclusion. We will probably move in the next month or so. We plan on leaving Sean here with you for this school year. We want time to find someplace to live, and not feel rushed to do it."

"That's fine. Between Winthrop, Amaryllis, and I, I'm sure we'll be able to take care of one small boy. Even if I'm not as spry as I used to be. Marian, you need to put your husband's needs ahead of your own this time."

"Yes, Mama. We're going to Chicago next week for a vacation."

"So Sean told me. Why Chicago at this time of the year?"

"Gregory grew up there."

"He did! Does he want to show you his childhood haunts?"

"To a certain extent. He had a horrible childhood, and wants to tell me, but can't. He thinks by showing me where he grew up, it will be easier for him to talk about it."

"What a shame! It does explain, though, why sometimes he would get such a look of wonder on his face when you first had Sean. He seemed so determined to do things with Sean, but sometimes it seemed as if he didn't know what to do."

"I remember. I wondered sometimes about his upbringing, his relationship with his father. It turns out, he didn't have a father. He was raised in an orphanage since he was younger than Sean."

"Poor little boy! Well, if it helps to tell you, I hope things go as he wants them to."

"So do I."

The men returned from their walk just then, and gathered on the porch. The five talked, and laughed, and did just what families are supposed to do: be together.

Over the next week, there were times when Marian wondered if she wanted to keep Gregory as part of the family. He was nervous about going to Chicago, even if he denied it. He wasn't 100 sure if he could open up the way he wanted to.

As a result, he was easily irritated, especially by Marian. Whatever was going on, it was her fault, especially if it was bad. Marian thought that if they had a thunderstorm, Gregory would somehow blame it on her.

The only good thing is that he was the same with Sean as he always was. He didn't get mad at him for being a typical boy, even if it meant he forgot to come home for lunch one day, or Sean tracked dirt into the living room. That time, Mrs. Peroo was the one who hit the ceiling.

Finally, Marian had had enough. There were two days left before they left for Chicago, and Gregory had been particularly impossible.

Marian suggested they go sit on the front porch after Sean went to bed. Her mother and brother had gone to the Johnson's house for supper.

"Gregory, I love you. No matter what you show me, or tell me, in Chicago is going to change that. However, if you don't stop snapping at me at the least little problem, I am personally going to strangle you!"

Gregory was startled. He had forgotten about Marian's temper, an inheritance from her Irish mother.

After a moment, he looked at his hands. "I'm sorry. I know I've been unreasonable for the last week. It's just that I want things to go well, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to do what I want to do. I want to show you my past, even though you say it doesn't matter to you. It matters to me. I want to show how much I trust you. You

know about Harold Hill, and love me anyway. That means a lot to me, but I want to show you everything. Harold is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Gregory, I told you 11 years ago that you didn't have to tell me anything. I meant it then, and I still do. I was thrilled when you decided to stay. I thought you would keep moving on. I know that you get bored sometimes; that this little town is not what you're used to. It's not Des Moines, or even Dubuque. But, you have stuck with me, and with Sean, for the last 11 years. I am not going to give up on you, just because you can't tell me about something I already told you didn't matter."

"I know, and I'm not afraid you'll kick me out. I need to do this for me, to finally lay to rest some of the ghosts that still haunt me sometimes. This trip is no sentimental journey. It's more like an exorcism."

"A what?"

"Look it up in one of your dictionaries."

"There you go again. I'm sorry that in this case I don't know a word." Marian was annoyed again.

"Sorry. It means to get rid of ghosts that haunt a place, permanently."

"Oh. I see what you're saying. It's okay. I understand, but it would help if you would try not to worry about it. You would be a lot more pleasant to be around. The way you have been, I'm not sure that I want to go to Mason City with you, much less Chicago."

"I'll try to be more reasonable."

"Thank you. That's all I can ask, that you try."

Gregory gave her a hug, which she returned, and a kiss on the cheek. Marian looked a little disappointed. Gregory explained, "Your family is supposed to be home any time. I would prefer not to give them a show like the one we gave the neighbors a week ago."

Marian blushed. She was still shocked at how she forgot where she was that night.

"Madame Librarian, would you care to go inside and show me what else you've learned from those books of yours?" The gleam in Gregory's eye was hopeful, and a little wicked.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Hill." The answering gleam in Marian's eye was more wicked than his.

The couple linked arms and moved toward the door. Gregory opened it and let Marian precede him. As she passed him, he swatted her on the behind. Startled, she looked back at him in surprise.

"That is for the thoughts going through your head. Naughty, naughty."

Marian just laughed.


	4. Just Someone to Love Me

Don't belong to me. I'm just having fun.

Chapter Four: Just Someone to Love Me

Chicago was just what Marian had been afraid it would be: hot, humid, noisy, and crowded. She missed home already, and they'd only been there two days.

The train ride up had been fun. Marian had only been out of River City a couple of times, once when she was a little girl, and then when she went to school to become a librarian. Seeing the different countryside that the train went by was an experience. She enjoyed seeing the patchwork of green and gold out of the window. Sean was enthralled with the whole experience. It was his first time away from home. He had questions about everything. Gregory had been very patient, answering his questions to the best of his ability, and asking the conductor about things Gregory didn't know.

Eating in the dining car was another experience Marian loved. Being waited on, and not having to cook was a novelty Marian enjoyed tremendously. Marian understood what her mother meant when she said eating on board ship made her feel like a queen. Having someone serve you did make you feel special.

Once they arrived in Chicago, they had taken a taxi to the hotel. Automobiles were all over the place in Chicago. The ride had been uncomfortable, due to the noise of all the autos on the road, and the horns honking. Once they got to the hotel, they were shown to their rooms. They had two adjoining rooms, one for them and one for Sean. The windows overlooked a grassy area at the rear of the hotel. That much was nice. Marian would have hated to have looked at the street all the time.

The first day had been spent doing some sightseeing. There were some worthwhile landmarks, and Marian and Sean had been fascinated. The second day, they had planned to go to the lakeshore, but the weather was not cooperating. It had turned overcast and muggy, with thunderstorms threatening. Gregory and Marian decided not to risk being caught near water if it began to storm. Gregory decided this would be a good time to take Marian to see where he grew up. Sean had made friends with some other children staying at the hotel, and their mother had been agreeable to keeping an eye on him while he played with them in the park across the square.

The area Gregory took Marian to was in one of the worst parts of town. He had borrowed a car for the trip from the hotel, rather than risking walking through the rundown neighborhood.

"It was better when I lived here, and it still wasn't very good. It's gone downhill since then."

"This was where you grew up?"

"The orphanage was just on the corner there. It looks like it is vacant now."

"Gregory, this was not a good environment to grow up in. I can understand why you left as soon as you could."

"The people at the orphanage were good people, Marian. They tried the best they could. Not enough money, and too many unwanted children did them in. I understood even then the limitations they worked under. But, I hated having to work in a factory. I liked school. I wanted to stay there. School didn't help bring in money, though.

One factory I worked in, they had a school in the factory. The children who worked there would go to school for three hours in the morning, then spend the rest of the day working. I guess it was a pretty progressive thing for them to do. I liked working there, but they didn't pay as well as some of the others. I had to leave there after one year."

"How long did you live at the orphanage?"

"My parents died when I was six. I lived there until I was 16. They didn't send me out to work until I was 10." As he talked, he continued to drive through the rundown neighborhoods.

"Why did you quit the factories?"

"Some of the other children had made friends with some unsavory characters. I began hanging around with them after I got done at the factory. One of them ran con games on people, telling them they had money waiting, but he needed some front money to get it for them. He liked my looks. He said I could go far working with him, we could make a lot of money together. It seemed as if money was my ticket out of here. I began working with him, and we did make some money. Enough for me to save up and go to New York."

"You mentioned you tried to get into show business."

"Yes. Someone mentioned that with my looks, I should be in the movies. I took them seriously." Gregory laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"And…"

"And when I got there I found out that good looks and a glib tongue weren't all that was needed. You needed a break. I never quite got mine. Eventually, I found a guy like the one I worked with here. We began running games again. After a while, he got caught. I ran. I started running cons on my own. That's how I ended up in the band business. The rest is history. Until there was you. Marian, I don't know if you know just how much I love you." By this time they were on their way back to the hotel. Gregory pulled over under a tree and parked the car. He turned toward Marian and grabbed her hands.

"Marian, I'm fully convinced that if I hadn't found you, I would be dead or in jail by now. You saved me from the downward spiral my life was in. I was getting more cynical, more jaundiced every day. The games I was running were hurting more and more people, and I didn't care. I had a shell around me, and a shell around my heart. You broke through both. You showed me that I did have something good in me. I had to have, because you stood up for me, and befriended me. I knew you wouldn't do that for someone who was totally worthless. Even after Charlie Cowell came, you tried to find a reason for what he told you about me.

At the "trial", you stood up for me in front of the whole town, in front of people you'd known all your life. You stood up for someone you'd only known a few weeks. That totally shattered me inside. It wasn't the threat of tar and feathers that scared me. It was the knowledge that you looked at me and saw someone I wasn't sure still existed. You saw a good person. You saw Gregory. You didn't see Harold Hill, at least not as he had been. I began changing back into Gregory that day."

"I thought Marcellus called you Gregory."

"He and I go back to the orphanage together. We began running games. He helped me at first, but we got separated when I went to New York. We kept up with each other for a while, but then we lost touch until I showed up in River City."

Marian squeezed Gregory's hands, then released them.

"Why don't we get back to the hotel."

"You want to check up on the kid?"

"No. I'm going to ask Mrs. Lawrence if she can watch him a little longer. I want to spend some time, just the two of us, so I can show you how much I love you. You were more than Harold Hill to me from the moment Winthrop began to talk about his coronet. Anyone who could bring Winthrop out of his shell was worth getting to know. You were too smooth, and too pretty, but I had to find out what Winthrop saw in you. It's pretty hard to fool kids, you know. You had the heart of every boy from six to 18 in town. There had to be a reason."

"Madame Librarian, I have never been so overwhelmed in a long time. You are my life." By this time they were back at the hotel, and he turned the keys to the car back to the desk clerk.

They went upstairs to the Lawrence's room. Mrs. Lawrence said it was no problem to keep Sean a little longer. He was playing a game of checkers with her son, and it was keeping him amused as well.

Gregory and Marian walked to the door of their room. As Gregory unlocked the door, he and Marian put their arms around each other. When Gregory shut the door, he shut out the world for the next hour or so.

Later, they retrieved Sean from Mrs. Lawrence, and went to dinner. The three of them spent the evening playing games. When Sean went to bed, Gregory and Marian talked more of his childhood. The knowledge that his past truly did not matter to Marian was very freeing.

The next day, the weather cleared up and they moved from downtown Chicago to a hotel on the shore of the lake. They spent the next two days playing in the water and on the beach. Then they packed everything up, and went home.

A week later, Sean started school.

Two weeks later, Gregory and Marian moved to Detroit.


	5. Who Is Not Ashamed of a Few Nice Things

No one here belongs to me. Meredith Willson's estate is the proud owner, unless they sold the rights.

Chapter Five: Who Is Not Ashamed of a Few Nice Things

Over the next couple of years, Gregory and Marian settled down in Detroit. They found a nice house in a suburb of Detroit. They moved Sean up to Detroit at the end of the school year. Being away from River City, among people who knew nothing about his past, Gregory's self-confidence and self-assurance grew. He became who he should have been all along.

Gregory did well in his job. After about five years, he was put in charge of several dealerships, as the concept did well, and expanded to other cities. About that time, the Scott family moved to a nicer house, in a nicer neighborhood.

Over the next couple of years, they furnished their house in the way they had always wanted. Marian's upright became a grand piano. She still took in a few students, but only because she was a born teacher. They didn't need the money.

When the Depression hit, Gregory and Marian struggled a little along with the rest of the country. Gregory had anticipated some sort of problem, and been careful to save as much as possible, and avoided investing in the stock market. When everything fell apart, the Scotts had a cushion to fall back on when the car market went flat. No one could afford to buy a car.

At this point, it was Gregory's idea to buy back cars from people who couldn't afford to keep them, and sell them at a lower price than the new ones to people who needed a car, but couldn't afford to buy new. The used cars sold well, and Gregory's dealership topped the sales charts.

When the top management saw the figures, they came to Gregory to find out what was happening. His idea caught their fancy, and they communicated to all the other dealerships what they wanted them to do. Soon, all the dealerships in the company were buying cars from people on the way down, and selling them to people who were on the way back up.

After the Depression ended, Gregory and Marian continued to do well. Sean grew up, and married. He worked with Gregory in the car business, but he was more inclined to work on them than sell them. Eventually, he started his own car repair business. Gregory was his silent partner. Later, Sean hired some mechanics, and became the manager of a successful chain of car repair shops in Michigan.

There were some anxious moments during World War II. Sean was still young enough to be eligible to go into the military. Since he was the only male child, though, the military wouldn't take him. His parents breathed a sigh of relief when they found out.

In each house the Scotts lived in, over the fireplace, was a shadow box. In the shadow box was a broken stick. It looked like part of a school pointer.

When people asked what it was, Gregory never said exactly. His only comment was, "It keeps me humble." Marian would just smile.


	6. Epilogue: Him I Could Love 'til I Die

Not mine. Wish they were, I'd be rich.

Epilogue: Him I Could Love 'til I Die

Gregory had been twenty years older than Marian, so it was inevitable that she would outlive him. Gregory died when Marian was sixty, of a heart attack. They had had 35 years of marriage, quite long enough to become part of each other. Gregory had retired about 10 years before, and they had moved back to River City.

When Gregory died, Marian felt as if her heart had died too. Sean was their only child, and Marian loved him dearly. He had married and had four children, who Gregory spoiled shamelessly. Marian's main focus, however, had always been Gregory. He had been the center of her life for so long, she felt lost without him.

Eventually, Marian became very ill. Being 85 was horrible. She had aches and pains, and couldn't get around very well any more. She had to give up her home and live with Sean and his family. Her independence was lost. Finally, she just gave up.

Her final days were spent in the hospital. Sean and his wife were there almost constantly. The one she looked for, she didn't find until the end.

"Madame Librarian, it's time for us to be together again." He looked as he had when she first met him in 1912.

"Professor Hill, I have been waiting for you for the last 25 years."

"Your wait is at an end." He reached his hand out to her, and she placed hers in it. As she arose from the bed, she noticed she looked the way she had when she was 25. Never looking back at the old lady lying in the bed, she walked away with her love. The light around them grew brighter and brighter, and they vanished into it. Together forever


End file.
